Purnama
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Di bawah lengkungan purnama, Arashi bilang kalau ia tidak rindu Gin-chan. [GintokixOC]


_a gintama fanfiction:_

 **Purnama**

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Kamu tuh, tidur jangan di sini."

Arashi membuka mata. Di sisi kanan, Gintoki duduk. Dasi dan jasnya masih lengkap.

"Hngh." Ia membalik badan. Menaruh tangan tepat di atas mata. "Iya."

"Apanya yang iya." Gintoki mendengus. "Bangun."

Tangannya menelusup ke balik punggungnya dan mengangkat perempuan itu hingga duduk perlahan. Baca komik lagi hingga lelah, pasti penyebabnya itu. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau begini Arashi bisa masuk angin.

"Aku enggak baca komik, Gin-chan," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menguap kemudian kepalanya disenderkan di lengan Gintoki yang masih merangkulnya.

"Aku nunggu kamu, kok," gumamnya; setengah igauan.

Gintoki menggendongnya ke kamar. Kepalanya turut menengok jendela. Purnama di luar sudah hampir tenggelam. Estimasi waktu menunggu pasti tak sedikit digitnya.

.

.

.

"Pergi lagi?"

Arashi menyodorkan segelas susu stroberi hangat dan duduk di sampingnya. Dirinya menguap lebar-lebar kemudian meneguk susu kedelainya.

"Yah, begitulah," sahutnya. "Ketahuilah. Diriku sedang ingin bermalas-malasan di kamar."

"Hijikata pernah meneleponku karena kamu sering tidur di mejanya, lho, Gin-chan."

Gintoki mendelik.

Perempuan itu tertawa. "Dasar pemalas."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, eh?" Bibir aroma stroberi itu mengecup Arashi singkat. Senyumnya masih meledek. "Pemalas."

"Kata siapa," elak Arashi. Ia kemudian tertawa lagi. "Aku selalu rajin, kok. Menungguimu pulang contohnya."

Gintoki tersenyum. Begini katanya tak pernah rindu.

.

.

.

"Sudah bawa semuanya?"

Gintoki mengiyakan enggan. Sudah lima kali Arashi mengingatkannya dan perempuan itu sepertinya tak kunjung ingat. Ia kini terduduk merapikan sepatu. Bersiap lagi untuk pergi, yang entah sudah keberapa kali dalam tahun ini.

"Simpankan Jump untukku, ya."

"Pasti, dong!" Perempuan itu sekarang sibuk melingkarkan syal di leher Gintoki. Ia tersenyum puas. "Jangan dilepas syalnya. Sudah dingin."

"Iya bawel."

Arashi tertawa. "Biar kau rindu."

Gintoki membuka pintu rumah dan menatap ke atas. Ia kemudian menatap Arashi lagi. "Masih ada purnama, jadi sepanjang jalan aku bakal ingat kamu terus sampai bosan."

Ia kemudian mendekap Arashi singkat sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Tunggu aku hingga purnama berikutnya," katanya. "Dan tak usah rindu aku."

Arashi kemudian melambaikan tangan sambil terkikik geli. "Aku tidak pernah rindu kamu, Gin-chan."

.

.

.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku pasti sudah kabur dari rumah- _aru_!"

Kagura memakan kue keringnya gemas. Dan Arashi tertawa.

" _Nii_ -chan saja enggak sebegitunya sering pergi!" sambungnya lagi. "Ah, Gin-chan sok sibuk!"

Arashi tertawa. "Gin-chan lebih sering turun lapangan, sih. Enggak heran," katanya lagi sambil ikut menyomot kue kering yang sebenarnya adalah sodoran darinya. "Kamui-san pekerja balik layar, sih."

" _Mou_! Tetap saja- _aru_!" Kagura menatap langit malam tanpa bulan dibalik selipan jendela. Dirinya menghela napas. "Setidaknya dia harus menyisakan waktu yang lebih banyak untukmu."

"Enggak apa-apa," balasnya. "Soalnya apa yang bisa kulakukan cuman menjaga tempat Gin-chan untuk pulang."

.

.

.

Malam itu Arashi ongkang-ongkang kaki di beranda. Dengan dibalut jaket tebal yang disampir seadanya dengan pasangan kaus tipis dan celana pendek yang melingkup tubuhnya. Kedua tangan putihnya memegang sebuah amplop putih. Dari Gintoki.

Arashi tak mungkin salah. Yang menggantung di atas sana adalah bungkuk awal. Satu fase sebelum purnama dan Gintoki bilang di suratnya (padahal ada ponsel, mengapa masih menggunakan surat juga buat Arashi tak habis pikir) kalau ia tak bisa pulang cepat-cepat, apalagi beberapa hari ke depan.

Perempuan itu menghela napas. Ini purnama keberapa dirinya sendirian?

.

.

.

Ayame menghela napas sembari meletakkan secangkir susu kedelai panas di hadapan Arashi.

"Bacaanmu makin suram di makin hari, ya."

Arashi mencibir. "Kayak kamu enggak aja—terima kasih, Maso."

"Sama-sama," jawabanya, tanpa menggubris nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Arashi. Namun Ayame malah tetap berdiri di situ. Tak kunjung beranjak. Sepertinya karena kafe juga sudah tidak seramai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Terang, sudah malam, sih.

Ayame mengembus napas panjang. "Kamu tuh rindu dia."

Tanpa menoleh, perempuan itu menggeleng. "Enggak."

"Bilang saja sama dia kalau kamu ingin dia cepat pulang." Ayame malah duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan nampan bawaannya di atas meja. Ia memangku kepalanya sambil menilik wajah serius Arashi yang masih anteng membaca komiknya. "Nanti malah sakit, lho."

Arashi tertawa. "Lihat siapa yang bicara." Ia kemudian meletakkan komik _shoujo_ yang baru ia beli beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kamu juga begitu ketika Zenzo-san tidak kunjung pulang."

Ayame membuang muka, lalu ganti mencibir. "Tapi aku tidak jadi mendadak melankolis seperti kamu." Matanya menuding komik yang tadi Arashi letakkan. "Kau cobalah kontak dia."

"Tidak, ah." Arashi menggeleng. Setelah menyeruput susunya ia kembali membaca komiknya. "Aku nanti mengganggu dan benar, kok. Aku tidak rindu dia."

"Terserah lah." Ayame memutar bola matanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Surat kedua dari Gintoki datang. Berbunyi kalau ia mungkin akan pulang sedikit telat.

Arashi tak jadi buka pintu pagar. Dirinya kembali menyamankan diri di atas sofa dan melanjutkan dengan membaca komik favoritnya.

Sesekali ia memandang beranda lewat kaca jendela. Mungkin membeli stok susu stroberi untuknya masih terlalu awal.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, sudah kubilang jangan tidur di situ!"

Gintoki setengah berteriak dari pintu. Arashi membuka kelopaknya berat. Ia tersenyum. "He, Gin-chan, kukira baru beberapa hari lagi kau akan pulang," katanya. " _Okaeri_."

" _Tadaima_." Gintoki membalas singkat. Arashi duduk dan Gintoki langsung merangkulnya dan mengecup pipinya lama. "Kamu tuh kenapa susah sekali untuk diberitahu, ya?"

"Diberitahu apa?"

"Jangan menungguku sampai tidur di sini."

Arashi terkekeh pelan sambil menyenderkan diri lagi di dada Gintoki. Kelopaknya ditutup. Dirinya tentu masih mengantuk.

"Purnama kedua sudah lewat, Gin-chan." Arashi berujar pelan. "Kamu belum pulang. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur di kamar."

Gintoki mendengus. "Aku sudah pulang sekarang."

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidak apa." Arashi mengulas senyum, masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Tapi sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Sekarang saja. Badanku kotor. Aku belum mandi."

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan dengan Gin-chan yang tidak mandi."

"Kamu, tuh."

Alih-alih mengomelinya lagi. Gintoki malah makin membenamkan Arashi dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!" Arashi menyatukan kedua telapaknya di hadapan muka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gintoki mengenakan jaketnya dan ia menyerahkan jaket Arashi kepadanya. "Ayo."

Arashi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali. "Tidak sendiri?"

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita belanja bersama?" tanyanya ketus. "Cepat pakai."

Arashi mengenakan jaketnya cepat sembari mengikuti Gintoki menuju _genkan_. "Kamu tumben sekali, sih."

Gintoki berhenti dan membalik badan. "Tumben kenapa?"

"Biasanya kau akan uring-uringan kalau tak ada mereka." Susu stroberinya maksud Arashi. "Membelinya mengajakku pula." Ia tertawa.

"Memangnya kamu kira mengapa aku melakukan ini, eh?" Gintoki menyilangkan tangan di dada, dengan tatapan malas seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Tidak tahu."

Gintoki menghela napas. Dahi Arashi disentilnya pelan dan ia berjalan kembali menuju _genkan_ yang tinggal sejengkal jaraknya. "Sini."

Arashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan Gintoki lagi-lagi mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Soalnya kamu begitu rindu aku."

"Aku enggak rindu, Gin-chan!"

Gintoki tertawa. "Iya, terserah kamu. Aku yang rindu kamu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Langit cerah dan matahari mulai tinggi. Bukan purnama yang selalu mereka janjikan. Tapi tak apa. Anggap saja dia sebenarnya selalu ada di sana.

Untuk terus menyatukan mereka berdua. Terutama saat purnama benar menggantung di sana.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: Halo! Saya Tsukki~ Salam kenal semua xD ini fic perdana saya di fandom Gintama. Mohon bantuannya! *bows* Oh, bila karakterisasi chara gintoki atau kagura atau ayamenya kurang mantep, bisa kritik saya. Karena berhubung saya baru mulai nonton tapi tertarik untuk buat fic nya jadi yah... xD

btw, fic ini didedikasikan untuk teman saya si penggila gintoki dan seiyuunya. terima kasih telah menyeret saya ke jurang kemasoan lainnya dan semoga fic ini memuaskan kamu lol

terima kasih sudah baca~! /o/


End file.
